Unapologize
by Taylorblue21
Summary: Annabeth has everything going for her. A new boyfriend, and she's the architect of Olympus. But will three words change her relationship status? After TLO


**Annabeth's POV: **

Percy and I were on our first date since the war with Kronos. His hand was clutched in mine as we toured the streets of Manhattan, gazing around at all the beautiful settings.

The sun was quickly setting and the sky was turning into a blend of orange, purple, and red. We already ate and now we were just roaming around aimlessly, but we stopped when we approached the park.

It was an old and worn out park, the wood that held up the swings was splintering with many engravings on the sides. One of the seats was broken, the bottom of it lying in the dirty mulch. Besides the swing set, everything else looked to be in good shape for the time being.

I automatically went to the swings, they were my favorite when I was a child. Mulch started to collect in between my toes, so I quickly discarded my flip flops.

My legs started kicking back in forth to gain elevation, and Percy followed my lead. Swooshing through the air back in forth, our swings were in perfect sync.

"We're double-dating," I giggled.

"What? No we aren't. It's just me and you," I couldn't help but laugh at his dumbfound expression, he just looked at me like I was crazy.

"When there are two people who are swinging at the same pace it's called double-dating. At least that's what we called it when I was a kid," I explained. He whispered a soft "oh", as his cheeks turned scarlet.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, I was in deep thought as was he. I reclined in my swing so that I could gaze up at the sky that was quickly turning black.

Thoughts of the previous war was playing in my mind. If Percy had chosen to be a God, would we still be here? Where would I be if Percy had got hit in his Achilles Spot and died?

"I can't live without you Seaweed Brain. You're the only thing permanent in my life, I need you. Please don't leave me," I cried. I don't know how this sudden grief over took me, and neither did Percy. He sprang from his swing and collected me in his arms as he whispered soothing words.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain" I whispered. I could feel his body go rigid and his heart beat faster at my words.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. His posture relaxed, but when I gazed into his eyes they looked almost..disappointed?

_The next day_

The scenes from last night played around in my head multiple times. How could I be so careless as to admit my feelings to him?

I let out an angry huff and threw myself onto my bed. I was grateful that all of my siblings were out eating breakfast, my appetite was long gone.

I gazed over at the acoustic guitar laying beside my bed. It was a prize from the Apollo Cabin when I beat one of their best members at archery.

Will Solace taught me how to play it and I wasn't the best at it, but I could still play a few songs. I felt inspired to play as the regrets of last night played in my mind.

_Unapologize by Carrie Underwood_

**Last night I was pouring out my heart**

**Like a waterfall to you**

**And with one kiss, I was a runaway train**

**Flying off the track to you**

**'I love you' came flooding out,**

**Couldn't make it stop, couldn't shut my mouth**

**I felt like a fool then I lied and said I was sorry**

**But, I unapologize**

**I meant every word**

**Won't take back the way I feel about you**

**Can't unsay what you heard**

**'Cause you heard me right**

**And I won't try to find 'em back, **

**Or hide my feelings for you**

**I unapologize**

**You know, people say a lot of things**

**That they don't really mean**

**And last night, I told a little white lie**

**Hoping you'd forget the scene**

**Where it felt like a movie under that porch light**

**Couldn't help myself when you held me tight**

**Said what I meant, and then I lied and said I was sorry**

**I unapologize,**

**I meant every word**

**Won't take back the way I feel about you**

**I can't unsay what you heard**

**'Cause you heard me right**

**And I won't try to fight 'em back**

**Or hide my feelings for you**

**I unapologize**

**Oh, there's no time to be**

**Holding it all and trying to pretend**

**That I don't feel anything**

**Oh, I shouldn't have said 'I'm sorry'**

**I meant every word**

**Won't take back the way I feel about you**

**I can't unsay what you heard**

**'Cause you heard me right**

**And I won't try to fight 'em back **

**Or hide my feelings for you**

**I unapologize**

**'Cause you heard me right, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I unapologize**

"I love you too," I yanked my head to the sound of Percy's voice and found him leaning, casually against the door frame.

"I didn't hear you come in," I distracted. It made me nervous to have him knowing how I feel about him.

"I was going to knock but I heard your beautiful voice and didn't want to interrupt," he smiled. My heart pounded in my chest as he slowly made his way over to me.

"I meant what I said," he whispered as his lips met mine in a passionate kiss. I'd have to thank Will later for teaching me how to play guitar.

**Like it, Love it, Hate it? Let me know! Please Review!**


End file.
